The Joy of Creation (Zero Kiryu x Reader) Lemon Sequel
by ZeroKiryu18
Summary: Dealing with the things you go through... Won't be so hard because you go someone that will always be with you. Promise


The Joy of Creation (Zero Kiryu x Reader) Lemon Sequel

Chapter 1 – I promise

Zero Kiryu's POV

Zero was outside patrolling the school grounds, making sure that there's no Day Class students wondering around or stalking any of the Night Class guys or girls. Zero signs. "Why do I have to guard these beasts in human form…." He said slightly brushing his slim fingers though his silver locks. "Why can't I kill them while I still have the chance to." He said walking towards the fountain, he stood in front of the fountain and he lend a bit forward over the falling water. Starring into his reflection. "But all the same I am one of those degusting beats, who go out and kill for blood." Zero slightly whispered to himself. Looking down at his own reflection. His reflection has an angry expression and he clutches his fists, smacking the water.

"Whoa…. What's wrong with you?" Came a voice, making Zero slightly twitch from the sudden noise and he turns around with a motionless expression on to see that it was just (Y/N). "Oh…. It's just you. What are you doing out here late at night?" He said stuffing both hands in his pockets. (Y/N) rises her right hand to put it behind her head, smirks and looks up into the starry sky. "Well that's a good question but I don't really like to stay in my room all night long. I wanted to come out and look at these starts. Plus I like to walk around at nights like these, when there's no one around." She said , Zero stared at her for a bit before running his fingers thought his hair, he signs. "Well you already know the carfare, so go back to your dorm." He said. (Y/N) looked back at him with a now emotionless expression, she dropped her hand by her side and she signs. "Ok I will, but don't stay up to late ok. Goodnight." She turned on her heels and started to walk back towards the girls dorms. "Goodnight." Zero said slightly smirking himself. He continues to petrol the grounds. 'There's something about (Y/N) that makes my chest feel weird.' He thought walking towards the stables. When Zero got to the stable doors, he slightly stumbles on the doors, clutching his throat. "Crap!" He said heavily breathing. He reaches into his right jacket pocket, pulling out a small black box with a red symbol, the same as his tattoo on the left side of his neck. Zero groans in pain, tighting his crip on his throat. "Why do I have to have this life." He said opening the box and taking two blood tablets. Zero gaged, throwing up the blood tablets, he caught. "Don't look at me like that." He said to White Lily starring at him. Zero leans back against the door, looking up into the sky. "My day will come."

~Time Skip the next morning~

Readers POV

It was early in the morning. (Y/N)'s alarm went off and she wakes up, turning it off with a well awake smile. She sat on her bed, stretching her limes. "Well time to get up and enjoy the day." She said swinging her legs over the edge of the bed; she got up walking over to her window, opening her curtains. When she opened them, there was all the Day Class students walking around, talking amongst each other. "Well all the students seem happy today" She smiled, walking over to her closet to get a pair of her Day Class uniform and a towel. Then she walked over to her bathroom. (She didn't want to share a room with anybody nor she didn't want to share the bathroom with any girl=-D) She opened the door and walked in, putting her stuff on the counter. She looked into the mirror, focusing on herself. "You can do this (Y/N)." She said rising her right hand and placing it on her reflection. Stroking her face. (Y/N) signs, dropping here hand back to her side and she walked over to the shower doors.

~Mean While~

Zero's POV

Zero was leaning over his bed with a damp towel handing over his neck, and with his shirt unbuttoned. (Most likely he finished taking a shower.) He stares at his Bloody Rose gun that's in his hand. "Why do you have to do this to me" He said with no reason of course. He signs and he strokes his silver hair. "You're not going to do anything?" He slightly laughs at himself and he gets up, walking over to his window, slightly opening his window. He looks at all the Day Class students. 'Huh…. Where's (Y/N)?' He thought, finishing drying his hair. While he was busy getting ready, there was a faint knock on his door. He looks over at it. "Who is it?" He said with a plain voice. "It's me Yuki." She said on the other side of the door. Zero put on his everyday face and he walks over to the door, gripping onto the handle. 'Yeah I may like her because we both grew up together but I like her more than a sister. I can't show her my feelings towards (Y/N). I can't bear to hurt her 'He thought opening the door to see Yuki standing there with a bright smile on. "Well good morning to you." She said. "Good morning." Yuki put her hand on the door to slightly push on it, making Zero move away from the door. "What are you doing?" Zero said with a confused expression on his face. Yuki didn't say anything but she continued to push the door open. Once she has the door all the way open, she walked into his room, closing the door back. "Zero tell me…. Do you feel the need to drink blood" She said looking the other way. This made Zero go speechless. He was looking at her with a shocked expression. 'Why does she have to say this to me right now?' Zero thought standing there. Yuki reached up with her right hand, grapping some of her hair and removing it away from her exposed neck, making Zero go more shocked. "Just feel free to have some but don't spill any on my shirt." Yuki said with a tainted pink face, she used her left hand to tight her grip a little. Waiting for the pain to come. Zero noticed Yuki's reaction so he put a calm face on and he walked up to Yuki, putting his hand on her check. Yuki gasped and she looked at Zero who had a worried face on but he slightly smiled at her. "You don't need to worry about me ok. I am not going to hurt you, if I did, I wouldn't even forgive myself." He said stroking Yuki's check, making her feel more comfortable and happy. After a couple of minutes they broke apart. "So shell we get to class already?" Yuki said walking passed Zero, towards the door and opening it. "Yeah." Zero said following after her. Closing the door behind him.

Readers POV

Zero and Yuki got into the class room to see that all of the Day Class student talking to each other. "O can't wait for tomorrow." Said a Day Class girl. "Yeah me to…. Who are you going to give that chocolate to?" Said another Day Class student. "I am going to give this chocolate to Idol.: Said the girl, putting her wrapped gift close to her chest. All the Day Class students are going on about St. Xocolatl's Day for tomorrow. Zero and Yuki continue to walk up to their original seats. Yuki sits beside Yori. "Good morning Yuki." Yori said organizing her books. "Good morning to you Yori." She said with a big smile on her face. "So are you going to give out chocolates to anyone this year?" Yuki said. "No I aint really into this kind of stuff. This stuff doesn't interest me. "Yori said still fixing her stuff. "Are you going to be giving out anything this year?" Yori said. "No this stuff doesn't interest me either." Yuki said placing her right hand on the back of her head, slightly laughing to herself. Yori faced her with a blank look. "Well how come there's a recipe for chocolates and I can see that red ribbon sticking out of your pocket." Yori said making Yuki twitch out massive and she begins to panic. "O-Oh t-this…. I g-got this at the store because I couldn't make it homemade. It doesn't turn out to good." Yuki said looking at her hands. Yuki and Yori has a stressed/anger expression on their faces, when they both feel a lot of anger coming from behind them. "You know there's somebody starring directly at you, Yuki." Yori said feeling Zero's ora. "In all of all people and yet your giving that to him?" Zero said with a pissed off look on his face and with a harsh tone in his voice. "Well Kaname is not like those other people that I met. He saved my life 10 years ago, so I owe him that mu8ch." She said putting her recipe paper into her book, trying not to show anything towards him. "It's always every year that all of the Night Class boys get all the girls and their chocolates and we don't get any." Said a Day Class guy, sitting with a group of other guys. "Yeah how come we don't get anything?" Said another guy. Yuki and Yori turn their attention towards the boys on their left. . "Hey I got an idea…. Zero is the only person who can stand up to the Night Class guys. He can get us some chocolates from the Night Class girls, and the Day Class girls also." Said the boy short light brown hair. All the boys had a big smile on them and they all looked at Zero. "Yeah you're right, hey Zero go get us some choc-." The boy with short/long-ish dark hair stopped what he was saying when Zero looked straight at him, with a death clare causing all the Day Class students to feel scared and uneasy. "I don't think that's a best idea?" Said Yuki with a slightly calm voice. "Yeah I think your right." The boy said slowly going down to his seat with a animesweatdrop on his head. There was complete silence after that and everyone get scared of Zero's ora.

When they were busy to even notice the main door way on the bottom room was opening. "Huh it's so quiet." Said (Y/N), whispering to herself. She peaked her head into the class room to see all the students starring at Zero with fear. (Y/N) smirks. "Well the good thing is that they don't see me yet." She said quietly walking into the room. She swiped her (H/C) hair back and she slammed the door. Making everyone jump 10ft. off the ground and they all yelped. This causes them to look at (Y/N) who was killing herself laughing. "Who are you." Said a girl "Yeah…. What you did was really rude you know." Said another girl. (Y/N) calms down and she whips a tear that left her eye and she straightens herself up. "Well for you, I am very sorry I scared the shit out of you…. But I am (Y/N) Sun and I am a Day Class student here, so I will say…. I don't want to start to get all bitchy with all of you." (Y/N) said with a gentle smile. "What did you say bitch?" Said the girl with black long hair. (Y/N) looks straight at her with a evil grin, causing the girl to flinch in fear. (Y/N) jumped from desk to desk and she landed right in front of her. "If I was you I wouldn't get all tough and judgey with someone you didn't even met." (Y/N) said, she put her right hand on the girls left check. Stroking it softly. Zero and Yuki was in complete shock and same goes for every student. Yuki shacks her head and she puts a serious expression on. Yuki walks up to (Y/N) and she put her hand on her shoulder. "Well (Y/N)…. I think we got off the wrong foot here and I would say I am very sorry that the Day Class girls have treated you bad. I will make sure that they won't do it again." Yuki said with a bright smile. (Y/N) looks at her and she calms down, facing Yuki now and she grabbed her hand that's on her shoulder and she shacks it in return. "Well thank you very much, I know I don't really come out of my dorm very often or meet a lot of people but I know how people can be and I thank you for being my only friend. You and Zero of course." (Y/N) said smiling at Zero who was looking at her with a calm face. (Which on the inside he's smiling back at her deep down?)

"Well shell we get working?" (Y/N) said walking passed Yuki to go sit beside Zero who was slightly blushing. 'I like (Y/N) deep down but one of these days I will let her know how I fell. I promise you (Y/N).' Zero thought hiding his slightly pink face with his silver hair. (Y/N) looks at Zero who was already looking down at his books. (Y/N) smiles a nit and leans a bit closer to Zero. He begins to blush a deeper pink but still doesn't mover or react to how much (Y/N) is close to him. She leans a bit closer, right up to his ear. Where now he can feel a cool breeze on his ear. 'OK…. This is making me go crazy her buy I can't show anything because I am right behind Yuki. Zero thought feeling how close (Y/N) is now. He tightens his hands that were under the desk by now. (Y/N) giggles. "Well good morning Zero or should I say sleepy lend." She whispered In his ear, Zero called himself down before he looked up at (Y/N) who was now close to his face, with a bright smile. "Good morning." He said with a calm, gentler voice. (Y/N) leans back into her seat. Watching as the teacher finally came in. "Good morning class. Today I am going to teach you about the history of culture. So listen up." The Day Class students signs. Fwwling a bit annoyed because they don't want to do any work but rather go see ther're crush. (Y/N), Yuki and Zero has no reaction, they just sit and listen…. But for Zero and Yuki they both got better things to so, like sleeping of course. They noth put ther're heads down on the table and they begin to close they're eyes. This causes (Y/N) to look at them and smiles to herself. 'Maybe they both need sleep, rather than forcing themsalves awake and working. I know how hard it is to watch over the school grounds late at night.'


End file.
